Death Wears Pink Dresses
by Drahmatique
Summary: Faced with overwhelming evidence, XI embarks on a treacherous journey to vanquish the unmentionable evils of the written word, all the while defending his masculinity.


Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Because I'm weird like that. It's a rushed little chapter, but there'll be more coming up. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I won't be crying to my mommy, so please don't make it all encouraging if it isn't. And I write because I want to, not because of reviews. In any case, this is to prove that Marluxia isn't gay, although a crapload of canon evidence already proves so.

**Death Wears Pink Dresses**

**Chapter I: An Introspective Perspective**

_So, you're here._

_Granted, curiosity kills the cat. In which case, you might find your head facing the sharp blade of a honed scythe. And I, without a second thought, would insouciantly behead you and leave your head on the rack for all to see. Perhaps you'll still see me, but I'll have you blind before you can do that. Isn't it sad, those detestable consequences, all because of a question that has always been nagging you about my sexual orientation?_

_Don't lie. I can see it in your eyes._

_You're watching me pace around the room. Don't bother about the overly bright surroundings, they're just there to blind you. See those carvings? Aren't they marvelous? Those roses are my absolute treasures._

_You laugh, but let me ask you. Is it wrong to like a few beautiful flowers? See them, little fragile things. Namine is just like those flowers, that's why I like her. How could anyone harm Namine? She is such a pretty, sad thing. Let me ask you another question, then. How could one like me achieve ultimate success by being placed in charge of these very corridors you walk? How could such a brilliant mind such as mine come up with these treacherous plans that would one day lead to my enthronement as new leader? _

_It is the answer to your own questions._

"Marluxia,"

Drat, I've been found out.

"What were you doing?"

Larxene purred, admiring her fingernails in the light. The Overlord of Castle Oblivion flamboyantly reclined upon a garishly bright sofa, optics of a delicious shade of midnight-blue scanning the nymph. The blonde giggled like a little girl, and sat herself down on his lap.

"Were you talking to yourself again?"

She taunted, whetting one of her kunais on a long blade of white-hot lightning. The man retained his posture, but eventually, he propped himself up and glared at the woman perched on his lap. There was no denying that she had a secret tucked up those sleeves of hers. It was usual Larxene behaviour, besides her hobby of practicing her knife-throwing art on a certain nocturne. But the musician wasn't here today; he only came in on Wednesdays and Fridays. Marluxia's eyebrows knitted together grimly.

"What is it now, Larxene?"

Marluxia asked.

The nymph giggled again, an impish smile loitering upon pursed lips. Hopping off her makeshift chair, Larxene dramatically reached into the sleeves of her coat. (Oh, how ironic. She really did have something up her sleeve.) Her gloved hand fumbled with the contents of the sleeve for a few tension-filled moments, but eventually withdrew with a stack of rolled papers, tied with a bright red ribbon. She chucked the papers at the assassin, who caught it with a disgruntled glare. She batted her eyelids at him, and said in her sweetest voice,

"I hope you'll like what Axel found on the computer this morning."

Marluxia bided his time and took a few minutes looking at each sheet of paper. As each sheet of paper was thumbed through, the assassin's countenance darkened significantly, and there was a slight clench of his fingers that creased the papers. Finally, he cleared his throat and set down the material, gaze pinned to the blank type on the paper for what seemed like eternity. Then, he looked back up.

"Who in Kingdom Hearts' name wrote this?"

Marluxia growled. Larxene simply chuckled lightly. Both looked back down at the paper.

_The others' tongue collided roughly with that of the assassin's as he was pushed roughly against the wall. There was a scuffle and loud moans as Marluxia kissed a line up the others' neck, causing him to groan deeply in pleasure. His hands reached for the other man's coat as the zipper was abruptly pulled down..._

There was a flash of pink as a large scythe was drawn through the stack of papers in a violent arm movement. The paper residue fluttered with startling placidity onto the marbled tiles. There was a moment of labored breathing before Marluxia finally regained his lost composure. The writing on the paper was so _abhorrent_ and _repugnant_ that he had simply lost all form of normal thought.

A dusk hurried in quickly to clear up the mess, and after a few minutes, it was joined by several other dusks who promptly produced dustpans and brooms to sweep up the papers.

Larxene simply smiled and left the room.

There was a moment of stunned silence, before the assassin gathered his wits about him and decided that he would take a walk, a journey to the source of these writings and defeat the unknown evil once and for all. He would have the head of the mastermind, and he would put it in his room for all to see.

Satisfied with these murderous thoughts, Marluxia decided to go out and get himself a cup of coffee.


End file.
